Precipitado
by Nozomi Heartfilia
Summary: Siete años han pasado y Natsu aun la ama con todo su corazón. Lucy ha dejado el gremio y solo Natsu parece saber la razón de su partida, un día llegan unos gemelos que dicen ser admiradores del gremio ¿quienes serán estos pequeños? ¿y porque Natsu siente que su vida es como una montaña rusa en cuanto a emociones? por favor pasen y lean, les juro que no es tan cliché como parece


**Precipitado**

 **Ni los personajes ni la imagen son de mi autoridad, el crédito es de sus respectivos autores**

Han sido los siete años más dolorosos de su vida, siete años en los que no ha visto sus ojos de chocolate, en que no ha escuchado su risa ni ha visto sus cabellos dorados moverse con el viento, siete años sin ella han sido un infierno para Natsu. Y él sabía que era su culpa que la maga ya no se encontrara en Fairy tal, si no fuera por su estupidez pudo haber arreglado las cosas con ellas, si tan solo en ese tiempo hubiese sido más maduro y hubiese enfrentado la situación en vez de huir como un cobarde todo sería distinto.

Siguió su camino devuelta al gremio, su última misión fue demasiado fácil para su gusto y ni siquiera fue con Happy para que lo distrajera, ahora que era uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, y que casi no destruía cosas, lo solicitaban para muchas misiones y no siempre eran tan emocionantes como el quisiera, desde que se fue Lucy se dedicaba a hacer misiones en solitario, bueno solo con Happy por lo menos, Gray ahora se dedicaba por completo a su esposa y a sus pequeños, Silver de 4 y Jessie de casi 1 año. Erza paso a ser parte de los consejeros oficiales de los magos santos y si aún no era parte de ellos es solamente porque rechazaba la oferta cada año diciendo que aún era demasiado joven y que le faltaba experiencia pero Natsu sabía que era solo para poder pasar más tiempo con su hija Rosse que tiene 3 años, ella y Jellal, que ahora es parte del gremio y ya no era un prófugo, salen a hacer misiones por su cuenta. Wendy hace algunos años comenzó a formar equipo con Romeo. Todos lo han invitado a que fuera a misiones con ellos, pero hacer misiones sin una Luigi que molestar no era de su agrado.

Cuando llegó al gremio saludó a todos como de costumbre y en su recorrido jugueteo con los hijos de sus amigos, amaba a esos niños pero nunca se planteó tener hijos propios, bueno no a menos que fueran suyos y de cierta rubia que estaba permanentemente en su memoria y en su corazón. Llego a la barra y le pidió comida a Mira, Happy aun no llegaba de su misión con Wendy, Romeo y Charlie pero no deberían demorarse en llegar, hoy era uno de esos días muy raros donde estaban todos los del gremio, bueno casi todos. Sin prestarle atención a su alrededor Natsu comenzó a pensar en la noche que arruino su vida, esa noche que se comportó como el peor ser humano de la historia, el momento que se ha imaginado tantas veces pero nunca ha podido recordar, la mejor noche de su vida pero la que no fue capaz de afrontar por miedo a perderla e irónicamente aun así lo hizo, se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo.

Fue hace casi 7 años cuando Fairy tail hizo una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del maestro. Todo el mundo bebió pero en especial Natsu quien ahogo sus celos en alcohol, celos que le provocaba ver a su enamorada ser tan amistosa con otros chico, sabía que estaba siendo paranoico y que esa era la personalidad de Lucy pero sus instintos de dragón eran más fuertes y su posesividad aumentaba con el paso de los días. Lo último que recuerda de esa noche fue que Cana le ofreció un licor de su colección el cual iba a rechazar pero cuando miro a la pista de baile y vio a Lucy bailar con Gray tomo la botella y la vacío en dos tragos, luego de eso nada… solo recuerda la mañana siguiente cuando despertó desnudo en la cama de Lucy, con sus ropas y las de ella esparcidas por el suelo y el olor a sal que provenía de la cocina, lágrimas de su Lucy, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, Lucy lloraba porque en la noche… él se había aprovechado de ella, sintiéndose el peor animal del mundo tomo sus cosas y salió por la ventana de la chica, luego de vestirse claro está, y se fue rumbo a su casa, por más que intentara no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió en la noche pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Lucy no querría verle nunca más en su vida y por más que la amara no le impondría su presencia, tenía que alejarse de ella aunque eso lo lastimara profundamente.

No salió de su casa por días, no hablaba con nadie y no comía como es debido, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no tener que dar la cara en el gremio. Los demás sabrían lo que había hecho y lo expulsarían del gremio por haber abusado de una compañera, en realidad le parecía muy raro que no hayan venido ya buscarlo con antorchas y pinchos como al monstruo que era. Cuando paso una semana decidió que era hora de asumir su castigo y se dirigió al gremio, pero no lo recibieron como él esperaba, los miembros le preguntaban donde había estado esa semana y si se encontraba bien, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Lucy se le acercó a darle la bienvenida, cuando vio que le hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado quedo en shock, ¿dónde estaba la patada de Lucy y los gritos de desprecio que él estaba esperando?, casi sin darse cuanta le pregunto si no estaba enojado con él por lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta a lo que ella respondió que ya lo había superado – ¿qué clase de amiga seria si no te perdonara?- le dijo mientras SONREIA, Natsu no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía Lucy perdonarlo tan fácil luego de que abuso de ella? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle y preocuparse por él cuándo le había arrebatado su pureza? Natsu no le dijo nada y solo se alejó de ella mucho más avergonzado que antes, y por meses la evito, se iba a misiones solo, no iba a su casa, cuando se le acercaba en el gremio se alejaba sin hablarle, ni siquiera podía hacer contacto visual con ella de lo avergonzado que se sentía aun, de lo enojado consigo mismo que estaba, había lastimado a quien más amaba y eso era imperdonable. En secreto seguía velando por ella, la cuidaba y la ayudaba con el arriendo y la comida sin que se diera cuenta, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. A los cuatro meses del incidente paso lo que lo destruyo completamente: Lucy dejo el gremio. Estaba en una misión cuando sucedió pero eso solo hizo que fuera más doloroso ya que sabía la razón por la cual Lucy dejo el gremio, él. Intento dejar el gremio muchas veces pero siempre era detenido por los demás, dejo de intentarlo cuando nació Silver, el hijo de su rival tenía un especial apego hacia el dragón Slayer de fuego, y fue por ese pequeño y por los que nacieron después que no dejo el gremio, tenía que protegerlos a como dé lugar. Se volvió más fuerte y Laxus, el actual maestro, lo hizo mago clase s, todo el mundo le decía que había madurado pero él sabía que no era eso sino que los días sin Lucy eran oscuros, una oscuridad que lo consumía por completo. Nunca volvió a beber alcohol y busco a Lucy por todas partes pero nunca la encontró, lo más probable es que estuviera mejor sin él… que encontró un buen hombre que la amara, aunque nunca más que él, quizás incluso ya estuviera casada y fuera parte de otro gremio, nunca lo sabría o prefería no saberlo, solo podía amarla a ella, a pesar de que gano popularidad e incluso un club de fans nunca se interesó por ninguna chica y los del gremio nunca lo presionaron a nada, todos sabían que aún seguía locamente enamorado de la maga celestial.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor su comida ya estaba helada, aun así comió, necesitaba fuerzas para proteger a sus sobrinos, Happy y los demás ya habían llegado pero no venían solos con ellos llegaron dos niños, gemelos supuso Natsu por su gigantesco parecido, tenían aproximadamente unos 7 años, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Natsu eran su olor, olían como su Lucy. Se acercó al grupo que se había formado alrededor de los niños, ellos estaban sonriendo y hablando entre si algo sobre que sus sueños se hicieron realidad, cuando Natsu llegó hasta el frente del grupo los pequeños lo vieron y se aventaron sobre él.

-es salamander!

-Mamá nos ha hablado tanto de ti

-eres nuestro héroe

-pensamos que nunca te conoceríamos

-¿en verdad que puedes hacer fuego con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo?

-¿es cierto que peleaste contra hades y venciste?

-¿fuiste tú quien venció a un tipo del futuro y derroto a los dragones?

-¿es cierto que te quedaste con la corona del rey?

-¿es verdad que te gusta entrar en propiedad privada y comerte todo lo que encuentras?

-¿Por qué hoy no estabas con Happy? ¿No debería estar siempre contigo?- y las preguntas seguían y seguían pero Natsu solo se podía concentrar en su olor, ese olor a vainilla que había extrañado muchísimo, fue Gray quien salió en su rescate

\- muy bien niños dejen a Natsu, fueron demasiadas preguntas para su pequeño cerebro- o casi

-que dijiste, culo congelado

-lo que escuchaste, rosadito

Antes de que pudieran comenzar una pelea los recién llegados se abrazaron de ellos diciendo algo de las peleas legendarias de los dos idiotas de Fairy tail.

-los encontramos perdidos en la ciudad y cuando les dijimos que éramos de Fairy tail nos dijeron que los trajéramos con nosotros, al parecer nos conocen demasiado bien –dijo Wendy mientras tomaba a los chicos y los volvía a poner en el suelo

-lo importante ahora es encontrar a sus padres, deben estar muy preocupados- dijo Mira mientras les entregaba un vaso de jugo a los niños

-¿muy bien pequeños, como se llaman?-pregunto Natsu mientras se arrodillaba cerca de ellos

\- mi nombre es Kyou soy el mayor y él es Ryuu, somos gemelos- y vaya sí que lo eran, de no ser porque las pestañas de Ryuu eran más largas que las de Kyou no tendría forma de diferenciarlos

\- y donde están sus padres- pregunto erza acercándose con Rosse en sus brazos

-acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y mama estaba hablando con una amiga cuando vimos a Happy y los seguimos

-¡eso quiere decir que no estaban perdidos, prácticamente los secuestramos!- dijo Wendy entrando en pánico, ¡jamás se imaginó que secuestraria a dos menores justo frente a su madre!

-no fue un secuestro, un secuestro es cuando una persona con malas intenciones toma en contra de su voluntad a una persona y la mantiene cautiva por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, lo que usted hizo Wendy-neechan fue cumplir nuestro mayor sueño, traernos a conocer a nuestros héroes, además mamá también nos traería uno de estos días, usted solo acelero el proceso- dijo Ryuu sonriendo, _estos niños son demasiado inteligentes para su edad._

-pero eso no cambia el hecho que su madre debe estar muy preocupada por u…- erza no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y el olor a vainilla inundo todo el lugar. Lucy acababa de entrar por aquellas puertas y miles de sentimientos brotaron dentro de Natsu.

\- Kyou, Ryuu ¡están aquí! –dijo la recién llegada cuando vio a los pequeños

-¡mami!- Natsu vio como los niños se acercaron a la rubia con los brazos extendidos, _¿mami? ¿Lucy es madre? ¿Esperen si esos niños son hijos de Lucy quien es el padre? Son rubios como su madre pero sus ojos son verdes y Lucy no tiene los ojos verdes_ Y de repente la respuesta lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría, los chicos se veían de siete años, tenían una personalidad extrovertida, amaban Fairy tail y tenían los ojos verdes, no existían dudas... esos niños eran sus hijos, _¿es por eso que Lucy se había ido de Fairy tail hace siete años? ¿Porque no le dijo? ¿Tuvo que pasar su embarazo y la crianza de los gemelos sola?,_ Natsu estaba estático, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el gremio comenzó a darle la bienvenida a la rubia, ni cuando los niños comenzaron a jugar con los otros menores, en su cabeza solo se encontraba Lucy y el hecho de que dejo Fairy para tener a SUS hijos, _pero ¿que ganaría con eso? ¿Quizás no me quería cerca? Lucy sabía que yo me querría hacer cargo y quizás por eso se fue, para no tener que soportar mi presencia._ Comenzó a acercarse a la rubia para buscar respuestas pero cuando estuvo frente a ella y vio sus ojos de chocolate se perdió

-Lucy...- fue lo único que salió de la boca del mago y ella lo miraba expectante pero con temor ¿miedo a que descubriera que esos niños eran de él?, luego de mirarla unos instantes se armó de valor y comenzó de nuevo- Lucy… esos chicos son….

Y las puerta nuevamente se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo al mago, cuando miro hacia la entrada vio a un hombre de unos 29 años, alto, cabellos rubios y… ojos verdes.

-¡papá!- exclamaron los gemelos cuando lo vieron para luego comenzar a correr hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada esperándolos con los brazos abiertos

Natsu ya no sabia que pensar, a pesar que solo fueron unos segundos el pensar que esos niños eran suyos lo lleno de algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… esperanza. Quizás aun podía ganarse el amor de sus hijos, después de todo lo admiraban ¿no?, quizás lucy volveria a vivir a magnolia y a Fairy tail, quizás aun podría hacer que lo perdonase, quizás ahora podría conquistarla y hacer que lo amè, quizás aun podrían ser una familia… pero esos quizás se hundieron en la nada cuando vio llegar al verdadero padre de los pequeños. Sintio que su mundo se desmoronaba nuevamente. Siempre se imagino que lucy podría casarse y tener una familia para ser feliz pero el hecho de verlo con sus propios ojos lo destruyo. Lentamente camino hacia el rincón más oscuro del gremio para que no vieran como se entregaba a la desesperación y a la autocompasión.

Desde su rincón vio como las mujeres llenaban a Lucy con miles de preguntas y como los hombres acorralaron al padre de los niños, pero no quería prestar atención a lo que hablaban, no quería saber como se conocieron, ni cuando fue su boda y mucho menos quería saber que tan feliz era Lucy ahora… a él solo le bastaba verla sonreír una vez más aunque eso le partiera el corazón. Quería ser él quien la hiciera sonreír, quien compartiera sus votos con ella en el altar, quería ser el padre de sus hijos… pero no lo era ni lo seria nunca. Tampoco intentaría separarla de su familia ni intentaría robarla de su esposo, suficiente daño le había hecho en el pasado como para venir ahora y destruir lo que había construido.

Mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas comenzó a idear que haría si Lucy deseaba volver a Fairy tail con su familia, Natsu sabía que por mucho que amara la idea de verla todos los días en el gremio le destrozaría aún más si la veía con su esposo y a pesar de que sentía que se lo merecía no quería preocupar a los demás con la que estaba muy seguro seria su deprimente presencia, los niños lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir y no quería darles esa imagen. Repentinamente escucho un fuerte choque y cuando visualizo de donde provenía el sonido vio a erza sobre el esposo de Lucy.

-¿Cómo que tú y Lucy no están casados? ¿AH?

-erza por favor cálmate- decía Lucy acercándose a ellos

\- nunca me ca… casaría con Lucy… eso sería… ugh- erza aprovecho que el padre de los niños (y no esposo de Lucy) no se defendía para comenzar a estrangularlo.

\- erza por favor no lo mates, ¡no nos podemos casar porque es mi primo!-grito Lucy, todo el gremio quedo mudo y erza aflojo su agarre para mirar de frente a Lucy

-¡juvia nunca imagino que a Lucy-san le gustara el incesto!- dijo juvia agarrándose de gray para no desmallarse

-bueno… mientras Lucy sea feliz debemos respetar sus preferencia ¿verdad?- dijo mira y busco apoyo en su marido pero Laxus aun estaba procesando la información, blanco como un papel.

-por favor déjenme explicarles todo- decía Lucy quien ya en ese punto tenía su cara de mil tonos rojos – hace 7 años… Alexander me mandó una carta pidiéndome concejos… su esposa había muerto y él estaba solo con sus dos pequeños, como en ese momento estaban pasando algunas cosas en mi vida – miro discretamente a Natsu pero aparto rápidamente la mirada cuando se encontró con sus ojos- así que decidí ayudarlo a criar a sus hijos

-creo que hay un gran mal entendido aquí- decía Alexander mientras se levantaba- mi nombre es Alexander Akahiro y soy primo en tercer grado de Lucy pero siempre tuvimos una buena relación ya que ambos somos hijos únicos… mi esposa murió cuando los gemelos tenían un año por una rara enfermedad –por un instante su tono de voz disminuyo ante el recuerdo de su amada pero se recompuso rápidamente, tenía que ser fuerte por los gemelos- me vi en un gran aprieto cuando me toco cuidar solo a mis hijos por eso le mande una carta a Lucy… a los días llego a mi casa y me ayudo con la responsabilidad de cuidar y criar de los chicos es por eso que ellos le dicen mamá. Siento mucho haberles robado a Lucy por tanto tiempo pero ella fue un pilar muy importante para criar a Ryuu y Kyou –mientras decía esto último se inclinó en noventa grados ante todos, sabía que por mucho que su prima fuera voluntariamente a ayudarlo y que fuera ella la que dudara por tanto tiempo cuando debía volver todos la habían extrañado tanto como ella los había extraño a ellos y eso lo notaba cada vez que les contaba sus aventuras en el gremio a los pequeños, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su voz se quebraba un poco al rememorar sus días como una maga de Fairy tail.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo vieron como Natsu tomaba a Lucy sobre su hombro y la sacaba fuera del gremio con dirección que solo él conocía, o quizás no...

Luego de caminar por largo rato con Lucy en su hombro al fin Natsu decidió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los molestara, fueron unos largos 45 min caminando donde en un comienzo Lucy protesto y pataleo pero se rindió luego de los primeros 20 min. Parte de la razón por la que Natsu no dejaba de caminar era que estaba pensando en que diría una vez se enfrentara a ella y a decir verdad… aun no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo había actuado por su cuenta, o quizás por órdenes de su corazón no lo sabía. Cuando termino de escuchar la historia de Alexander solo dos cosas quedaron en su mente, ¡Lucy no estaba casada y no tenia hijos!

Luego de dejar que se sujetara por sus propias piernas retrocedió y se dedicó a observarla por largo tiempo, su cabellos estaba mucho más corto desde la última vez que la vio, ahora solo le llegaba hasta los hombros y le daba una aspecto más maduro, su figura seguía siendo tan exquisita como siempre pero su ropa era más reservada y a pesar de eso le sentaba de maravilla, se fijó en sus lleves y vio que el numero había aumentado no solo por la cantidad sino que también tenía llaves de otros colores que Natsu nunca había visto. De lo otro que se dio cuenta Natsu en el tiempo que la miro fue que aun la amaba como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, aun tenía ese deseo de protegerla, de hacerla reír y enojar solo para ver sus expresiones, aun quería que esa mujer que estaba delante de él fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Mientras derramaba una lagrima decidió que antes siquiera de comenzar a imaginar un futuro con ella tenía que hacer algo

Se arrodillo y presiono su frente contra el suelo y en un sollozo que se le escapo exclamo – Perdóname

Lucy lo miro por largo rato, el hombre que amó, ama y amara con todo su ser estaba arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole perdón pero su mente no podía conectar las palabras de Natsu con la realidad – ¿porque? – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, a decir verdad soñó con este momento por años pero en ninguno de los escenarios Natsu la secuestraba hacia un bosque y luego de un largo silencio se postrara a sus pies disculpándose, tampoco ayudo que los años lo hayan favorecido en exceso y que estuviera tan guapo que era parte de la razón por la que estaba sin aliento.

Perdóname por… -Natsu no podía ordenar sus pensamientos así que comenzó desde el inicio de su historia juntos – perdón por siempre arrastrarte a misiones peligrosas, por no escucharte cuando me decías que no fuera tan imprudente, por siempre entrar a tu casa y devorar tu comida, por siempre colarme en tu cama por decirte tantas veces que estabas gorda, por más de una vez destruir tu ropa y tus cosas, por robarte tu ropa interior, por comprar todas tus revistas solo para que los demás no pudieran ver lo hermosa que salías en ellas, por leer tu diario todas las noches, por quemar tu libro de chicos calientes, por espiarte cuando te bañabas… - Lucy sentía como una vena comenzaba a sobresalir en su frente – por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte y por lo que paso hace siete años…

A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba al comienzo se centró solo en la última parte del largo listado del peli rosado – Natsu no te debes disculpar por lo que sucedió hace siete años, exagere en mi reacción y…

-estabas en todo tu derecho a enfadarte fui una basura nunca me perdonare por lo que te hice- replico Natsu entre sollozos

-Natsu… -susurro Lucy mientras se arrodillaba frente a él- hace siete años fui una tonta, tuve que haber sido más madura y preguntarte que estaba pasando, pero solo pude salir corriendo como una cobarde

-cualquiera lo hubiese hecho… no sé cómo no lo hiciste de inmediato luego de esa noche – le dijo Natsu tratando de hacerse más pequeño mientras evitaba los ojos de la rubia

-¿esa noche?- pregunto Lucy acercándose un poco más a su antiguo compañero

\- ya sabes… la noche en que yo… -trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le formo en la garganta, admitirlo en voz alta era más doloroso de lo que se imaginó – la noche en que abuse de ti

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – Lucy estaba desconcertada y al ver que el mago de fuego no respondía se comenzó a desesperar aun mas – Natsu por favor respóndeme, en verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando

\- ya sabes esa noche… - Natsu la miro con los ojos más tristes y desesperados que haya visto en toda su vida, ni siquiera los gemelos conmovían su corazón con sus caritas de cachorro cuando querían más postre o no querían ser castigados como lo hizo aquella expresión del peli rosado – por favor Lucy no me hagas decirlo… ambos sabemos de qué noche estoy hablando y que fue por aquella noche que dejaste el gremio

\- Natsu no entiendo de que me estás hablando…- la maga estaba aún más confundida que cuando comenzaron su pequeña discusión, respiro hondo y confeso con mucha vergüenza – la razón por la que me fui hace siete años fue porque me ignoraste por casi cuatro meses, sentí que no valía nada para ti, cada vez que me veías salías corriendo, nunca te colabas en mi casa ni me invitabas a hacer misiones contigo pensé que… que te habías dado cuenta de lo inútil que era y te habías aburrido de mí, es por eso que cuando recibí la carta de Alexander me fui con él, no quise afrontarte ni escuchar de tu boca esas palabras – la voz de Lucy comenzó a quebrarse hasta convertirse en pequeños sollozos con lágrimas que recorrían sus rosadas mejillas – perdón si no fue..

-¡tú no tienes por qué pedirme perdón! ¡El único idiota y monstruo aquí soy yo! – dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la cara de Lucy y con sus pulgares intentaba borrar la prueba de la tristeza que existe en el corazón de su amada – hace siete años me emborraché en la fiesta de cumpleaños del maestro ¿recuerdas?- hizo una pausa para recibir una confirmación de la maga y para tomar el valor que le faltaba para articular su pecado- esa noche yo… te viole…

Paso un buen rato donde ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada, Natsu esperaba los gritos de Lucy y ella buscaba en sus ojos alguna señal de humor pero solo encontró miedo en ellos y lo primero que se escuchó luego de su largo silencio fueron las carcajadas de Lucy.

Oír a Lucy reír con esa jovialidad hubiese sido música para los oídos de Natsu en otras circunstancias pero en ese momento solo lo desconcertaba ¿es que acaso el hecho de que abuso de ella tenía gracia? ¿Y porque le hacía decírselo? ¿Era parte de su plan de venganza?

Luego de unos momentos donde Lucy volvió a derramar lágrimas pero esta vez por razones muy distintas, su risa ceso y luego de unas largas respiraciones pudo articular- eso nunca sucedió

-por favor Lucy, ambos sabemos que esa noche abuse de ti mientras estaba borracho- la situación comenzaba a frustrar al mago de fuego, ¡¿qué persona normal se reía de algo tan grave?! Eso solo demuestra que no mentía cuando llamaba a Lucy bicho raro por eso no se disculpó por llamarla así

-recuerdo ese día claramente- comenzó Lucy mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, estar tanto tiempo de rodillas había acalambrado sus piernas- estaba bailando con los muchachos cuando oímos que comenzaste a cantar en el escenario, fue lo más cómico que he visto y se te notaba a millas que habías bebido de más, comenzaste a portarte realmente raro con todos los del gremio y cuando te acercaste a mí me dijiste que era un bicho raro y luego te desmallaste, como nadie quiso llevarte a tu casa llame a virgo para que te fuera a dejar, yo llegue bastante tarde de la fiesta y te vi acostado en mi cama así que dormí en el sillón

-pero... yo… desperté en tu cama desnudo y tu… tú estabas en la cocina llorando… pensé que…- la nueva versión causo estragos en la cabeza de Natsu- si no te hice nada ¿porque estaba desnudo? y ¿porque estabas llorando? Todo este tiempo creí que…

\- no sé porque estabas desnudo cuando yo llegue aun tenías tus pantalones en su lugar y lo del llanto no recuerdo haber estado llorando… recuerdo que cuando fui a ver como estabas habías desaparecido y no te volví a ver hasta una semana después en el gremio ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

\- yo estuve en mi casa pensando lo peor, y luego cuando me hablaste tan normal en el gremio no entendía nada. El remordimiento y la vergüenza que sentía al verte eran demasiada así que…

-comenzaste a evitarme… y yo creí que ya no me querías a tu lado, nunca me hubiese imaginado lo que pasaba por tu mente, en la desesperación de no serte útil me fui y…

-estuvimos siete años separados por tomar conclusiones precipitadas

-somos unos idiotas- concluyo Lucy

Natsu tomo delicadamente las manos de Lucy entre las suyas, todo para él se sentía como un sueños, que Lucy estuviera frente a él luego de tanto tiempo, el hecho que en realidad nunca abuso de ella, el poder tomar sus manos como ahora. Volvió a preguntar suavemente solo para asegurarse que no los estaba imaginando todo – entonces… ¿en verdad nunca te hice nada?

\- no Natsu, aun soy virgen – luego de decirlo se dio cuenta de su desliz – es decir… yo…. ¡Por favor olvida que te dije eso!- exclamo mientras cubría su rubor con sus manos ante lo que Natsu solo sonrió con cariño

-perdóname por no haber intentado aclarar todo antes y huir como un cobarde

-perdóname por no haberte preguntado porque no me hablabas y haberme perdido la oportunidad de reír por tu imaginación antes

Ambos rieron por lo último y se abrazaron, se perdieron en la cercanía del otro, por fin se sentían en casa.

No sabe si fue por la abrumadora situación, por la cercanía de Lucy o porque al fin después de mucho tiempo sentía que estaba siendo completamente sincero pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo casi se arrepiente – Te amo – sintió como Lucy se ponía tensa entre sus brazos para luego abrazarlo con más fuerzas que antes

-yo también te amo- escucho desde su pecho donde se escondía la rubia, tomo su cara entre sus bronceadas manos para hacer que lo mirara, no podía creer en lo que sus oídos captaron necesitaba comprobarlo de alguna otra forma y cuando vio el rostro de Lucy con una cálida sonrisa y sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable sonrojo supo que su amor nunca fue unilateral.

Se sintió el hombre más afortunado de este mundo, luego de tantos años de guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo pudo expresarlos con claridad y no solo eso su hermosa rubia también estaba enamorado de él, sentía que los dioses al fin le sonreían. Despacio comenzó a acercar su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella acercaba el suyo y cuando sus labios se encontraron sintieron su mundo encajar, como si al fin se les fue revelado su propósito en esta vida, se sintieron invencibles y lo más importante se sintieron amados.

Luego de lo que para ellos fue un breve momento, pero que en realidad duro largo rato, se separaron de su beso, buscaron algún árbol grande y se acomodaron bajo este para luego comenzar a ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho durante todos estos años. Sin que se dieran cuenta se oscureció y el frio comenzó a hacerse presente, pero poco les importo después de todo se mantuvieron abrazados en todo momento.

-en verdad somos unos idiotas, desaprovechamos siete años de estar juntos por precipitarnos- dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Natsu con su pulgar

-debemos dejar de ver nuestro pasado y centrarnos en nuestro futuro… juntos

-me encanta como suena eso- dijo la rubia mientras volvía a acomodarse en el pecho del mago de fuego disfrutando de su calor

-así que… - lo escucho decir pero no se movió de su pecho y solo respondió con un pequeños sonido para que supiera que lo escuchaba- ¿aun eres virgen?

-¡Natsu!- grito avergonzada la maga mientras se intentaba escapar de sus brazos pero Natsu fue más veloz y la envolvió en un abrazo más ajustado mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella para volver a besar a la mujer que amaba y con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

 **Al fin está listo!**

 **Hola gente hermosa, estoy muy feliz porque al fin termine este fanfic sin mentirles me demore meses en hacerlo y no porque me costara sino que entre la universidad y la flojera me vencían.**

 **Muchas gracias a Ami y a Yoha por ayudarme con esta historia en verdad su apoyo y animo me fueron muy importantes para mi 3, amor eterno para ustedes y por supuesto para todas las personas que leyeron esta historia 3 espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión ustedes ya saben dónde y cómo ;)**

 **Lectores hermosos no los quiero aburrir más así que hasta la próxima 3**


End file.
